To Be With Her
by fruitbasketrocks
Summary: Darien loves Serena deeply... then one day she tells him she's... what! A lesbian! What will this rich, handsome man do to get the love of his life back?
1. Finding out

Darien watched with hazy eyes at the tempting goddess before him. He was sneaking up to her slowly; he reached his long arm toward her. 'Almost there…'

"Hi Darien." The siren spoke smoothly as she turned around, her flowing gold hair following.

"How did you know?" he asked with a surprised look. She shrugged pushing a stray strand of glossy gold behind an ear.

"I've known you for 3 years and you're just too easy to predict." She said with a bored shrug. She turned her back on him again and made her way to her couch sitting comfortably with her luscious legs sprawled. Darien gave a small smile at his little vixen. He strode carefully over to her before sitting down next to her and wrapping his strong arms around her small waist.

"Serena…" he called softly before placing a tender kiss on her neck. She turned toward him with an annoyed look, peering at him through her long, dark lashes.

"Darien, I'm not in the mood to fuck around." She said as she pushed his arms away. He scowled at her playfully before enclosing her in another embrace, playing with her sunny locks.

"What's the matter? On your period?" he asked with a playful nudge. She almost growled at him as she stood up and walked toward the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower, you can stay or leave… whatever you want to do." She mumbled with a yawn. He glanced at her sexy butt swaying in that cute little pair of boxers.

"Do you want me to join you?" he asked huskily as he ran a hand through his dark hair. She turned her head around and gave a sarcastic smirk.

"Uh… no." she said before locking the door behind her. He gave a frustrated sigh. 'She never wants to do anything with me anymore.'

"Is that how you treat a boyfriend who you haven't seen for 2 weeks?" he yelled with annoyed anger. He could here her laughing at his childish remarks. He grumbled with disappointment before turning on the T.V.

Serena and Darien, they were finally together after long years of arguing and calling each other names. They've been officially together for a little over a year and Darien could confidently say that he is deeply in love with the perfect angel. He was thinking of proposing to her this Friday. After about 45 min. Serena stepped out of the bathroom, a fuzzy pink towel clinging to her taut body. Her skin moist and pink she swept her wet bangs aside.

"You're still here?" she asked before walking to her fridge, taking out a bottle of beer. The towel accidentally fell, and to Darien's great disappointment, she had her underwear on. Still, she was quite a sight. He walked up to her with a seductive smile. Her gaze did not falter under his smoldering eyes.

"yeah." He whispered in her ear before playing with her earlobe with his tongue. She let out an annoyed groan before pushing him away.

"Darien," she snapped, "stop acting like a horny teenager and get a hold of yourself!" she gave him one last cold glare before going to her room to put some for decent attire on.

"Serena! You don't even want to kiss me anymore!" he whined and put on a cute pout. She stuck her head out of her door and smiled shortly before giving him the finger. He couldn't believe her, he didn't want to be vain, but he was considered incredibly gorgeous by every female. Okay, maybe he was a little vain, but his god-like body and bold, dark, and exotic looks only backed him up. If it were any other woman, they would be all over him 24/7 if he'd allow it. He grinned, of course Serena wasn't just any other woman. With a tired glance, he looked down at his watch, 7:30… 30 minutes until his business meeting.

"Serena, I'm a little busy right now so I have to go!" he yelled through the door.

"Okay Darien," she answered with a careless voice. He felt anger pumping through the veins, how is it that it seemed he wanted or loved her more than she loved or cared about him?

"Fine, I guess you don't care." He snapped as he headed toward the door.

"Darien, I'm sorry if I'm acting so anal, but things have been… different lately and I don't know how to handle it or tell you." She called out apologetically. He could feel his face brighten.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 6 on Friday, leave your schedule open!" he shouted before exiting and heading toward the elevator with a satisfied smirk.

Friday… 

Darien rang the bell carefully and Serena stepped out with a beautiful pink slip with matching earrings.

"Wow…" he breathed out drinking in her beauty. She felt her cheeks warm-up and she gave him a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Stop it… let's go." She said with a smile. He gave her a dazzling smile and offered his arm. She cautiously took it and they were walking out. 'I'm sorry Darien…'

They arrived at a classy restaurant and were soon seated at the name Shields. They were eating, but there was an awkward silence surrounding them. Serena let out a frustrated groan before putting her fork and knife down.

"I'm sorry Darien, I can't hold it anymore." She said as she felt her eyes get teary. He suddenly felt alerted at the sight of her tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a worried expression. She tried to calm down, she felt so bad doing this to him… she didn't want to hurt him…

"I think I'm… mmfieknvd…" she mumbled quietly.

"What? I can't here you…"

"I think… no, I know that… that…"

"That what?" he could feel himself tense up and he took a drink of his wine to calm himself.

"Darien, I think I turned lesbian…" she slowly said the words watching for his reaction. His wine in his mouth splurted everywhere.

"WHAT!" he screamed, all attention were on them as Darien stood abruptly and dragged Serena out after putting a couple of 100 dollar bills on the table. He dragged her into his car and he could feel himself panting in shock.

"Darien I'm sorry… I don't know what happened… when you were gone for those two weeks I could feel myself get more and more depressed at the thought of dating a guy and… and… and then I met Rei and I just knew that it was because I wasn't straight and… and…" she sobbed uncontrollably as Darien watched her with an open mouth.

"Is… is this a joke? I mean, did I do something to make you gay or something-" he started before Serena interrupted and violently shook her head no.

"It's… it's not you Darien… It's just what I am… I'm sorry, I hope you won't hate me forever or anything…" she cried before opening the car door and running out into the streets. Darien could feel the shock running over and over through him. Serena… the love of his life just told him she's now gay… what's a man to do.


	2. Darien's crazy

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. 

**(A/N: Hey everybody, I just thought a humorous fic is something I need to write to get me out of my dark and depressing mood… so I want to know what everyone thinks so please review! )**

**Previously in Chapter 1…**

"It's… it's not you Darien… It's just what I am… I'm sorry, I hope you won't hate me forever or anything…" she cried before opening the car door and running out into the streets. Darien could feel the shock running over and over through him. Serena… the love of his life just told him she's now gay… what's a man to do.

**Chapter 2**

Serena felt her head pounding in a maddening headache. While shivering and wrapping her pathetic wrap around her shoulders. She found herself in front of a tall, brown door and she felt her hand reaching for the doorbell. After she rang the doorbell, the door opened to reveal a head of shiny black and gorgeous, deep eyes that burned like the fire that Serena was sure this woman was made of.

"Serena?" the woman said slowly before opening the door all the way, leading the crying heap inside. She seated Serena next to her on the couch before comfortingly wrapping her long arms around her.

"What's the matter honey?" she asked soothingly as she felt Serena break down harder at her soft voice and burying her face in the crook of the woman's neck.

"Rei…" she sobbed as she felt the dark beauty softly stroking her head.

"You told him didn't you…" she asked slowly as Serena lifted her red eyes to meet the soft gaze of Rei's.

"Yeah… he… he didn't take it so well…" Serena said with her hoarse voice before wiping her freshly shed tears. Rei sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair, a habit that Serena noticed Darien had also. 'Why am I thinking of him…?' she thought, angry at herself.

"Serena, darling… don't take it too hard on yourself… men are just… thickheaded, they are so not open-minded and can't accept reality. He'll get over it and find a bimbo that he can screw." She spoke coldly, thinking of men got her temper rising, before getting up to go to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she called out to the still recovering blonde, wiping the tears still, and forcefully smiling.

"Yes please… a cup of hot chocolate." She said slowly while stretching her aching limbs. Rei smiled at the innocent angel that was now hers. It was about a week and half ago… how they met…

**Flashback**

Serena wandered around the club looking for a place to sit.' Maybe I should've called Lita out to join me.' She thought while a depressed sigh followed her thought. She ordered a pina colada and was sipping it through a straw, after about 4 pina coladas she could feel herself getting more and more depressed, she felt bad for feeling this way, but she felt as if she didn't love Darien like that anymore. 'I thought I loved him…' she thought as she sighed again. She felt another presence to her left so she turned her groggy eyes. A beautiful raven-haired beauty smiled back.

_"Hi there." She said with a friendly wave. Serena weakly smiled back before concentrating on her alcoholic beverage again. Rei looked at the depressed blonde thoughtfully._

_"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Rei asked, laughing at her choice of cheesy words._

_"Huh? Oh… just trying to drown in my own misery." She responded lazily. 'Was this girl trying to hit on me? I must have drunk to much…' she thought as she slowly got up. She stumbled and the dark-haired woman helped her._

_"Do you want to come over?" she asked slowly, licking her lips. Serena jumped at the woman's forward display of suggestion._

_"Um… sorry uh… I'm not like that." Serena said with an akward smile before walking with unstable footing toward the door. Rei looked at the backside of the blonde hungrily. 'That girl is too hot to be wasted on some dumbass male…' she thought evilly before following Serena. She grabbed the blonde's arm before leading her to her car. Serena weakly shook her head. _

_"You must have mistaken me for something else miss, but I'm straight as an arrow." She drawled out, her words slurred. Rei gave her a small smile. _

_"Then why are you so depressed, come on, just try it, and if you don't like it we'll stop." Rei said seductively before lowering her mouth on Serena's. Serena was about to object when she found this not weird at all, in fact, it felt like the most right thing she's done in the past year. She felt herself lean into the kiss, they arrived at Rei's house and she lead the innocent girl inside her bedroom, kissing her senseless…_

**(A/N: Okay, stop right there, I am sorry to say, but I don't like anything to do with Yaoi or Yuri, I'm only using the lesbian thing as a uh… thing in the story plot. so I feel very uncomfortable writing a yuri sex scene. Sorry to disappoint anyone who likes yaoi or yuri, but this fic is going to end up a DarienxSerena thing… so just pretend the whole sex thing happened already…)**

_The next morning, Serena woke up with a painful headache, she could smell omelets cooking. With her stomach grumbling, she followed the scent and found herself looking at a humming woman. She turned around and greeted Serena with a warm smile. _

_"Good morning baby." She said as she walked toward the shocked Serena, giving her a passionate kiss the Serena felt herself liking. 'What the hell happened?' she thought with panic, breaking the kiss and looking at the dark-haired beauty carefully._

_"What happened?" Serena asked, she could feel her voice shaking and her body backing away. Rei smiled at her before going back to the kitchen to turn over the omelets. _

_"Everything…" Rei answered with a satisfied smile. Serena nervously sank down onto a couch, memories of last nights events flooding back with full force. _

_"You raped me!" Serena accused angrily leaving Rei with a scowl._

_"I did no such thing! You responded just as much you sex-deprived slut!" Rei heard herself screaming back._

_"I am not sex-deprived!" Serena yelled haughtily before crossing her arms._

_"You could've fooled me when you couldn't stop moaning!" Rei yelled back. They argued for a while and Rei sighed as she rubbed her tired temples. _

_"Look, if you regretted it, fine. Out you go." She said as she pointed at the door. Serena sat quietly processing the events carefully again. She couldn't believe she was doing this… but…_

_"Who said I regretted it?" She said with a smirk before she jumped on Rei, kissing her and stroking her hair. Rei smiled into the kiss, 'I did it, I knew I could persuade this one' she thought as she kissed back._

_**End of Flashback**_

Rei came to Serena with a mug of hot chocolate. Ever since that day, they've been together, Serena getting more and more used to the idea of being with a woman and liking it.

**Darien…**

"Arggggghhhh!" he screamed before throwing a vase against the wall, his butler watched with horror as his master was practically destroying the office. Darien could feel hot tears running down his face at the thought of Serena and him being over. 'I can't give up on her… I love her' he thought angrily. 'And?' a voice in his head asked. 'And what?' he answered. 'What if you love her, she's a lesbian now my friend. You can't turn her back.' The voice taunted. He charged into his living room and saw that the T.V. was on. 'Who turned the fucking T.V. on at a time like this!' he thought angrily, going over to turn it off, he stopped, the movie 'Mrs. Doubtfire' was on, he watched Robert Williams disguise himself as a woman and his eyes grew wider by the second. He stood up abruptly and raced to his car, driving himself to his best friend Andrew's house. He repeatedly knocked on the door, before an annoyed man answered it.

"You're killing my door." Andrew growled as Darien let himself in. Andrew flinched when he saw Darien's wild eyes.

"Andrew!" he yelled as he grabbed his friend by the shoulders.

"What?" he meekly answered back.

"I… I…" Darien started. Andrew looked pissed.

"I was working on making a mask for the movie 'The Thing.' I need to get it done by tomorrow, can you spit it out already?"

"Andrew, my friend, I want you to make me a woman." Darien said with a proud smile on his face, happy that he'd thought of the idea. Andrew's face paled.

"WHAT!" he shouted as he stepped away from his crazed face. 'Darien's finally gone off the edge… what did Serena do?' he asked himself.

**A/N: What? Darien wants to be a what? What does he mean? He doesn't mean literally does he? Well, you'll find out next chapter! Future humorous scenes can be expected!**


End file.
